Blooming Love
by Reciprocate
Summary: Blossoming buds when tulips entwine because I know you're all mine. With your passionate zeal, I know all your love is floral.


**Blooming Love**

* * *

If there's one thing I hate the most in the world, it's dancing. But. When there's a smooth, smug bastard dressed in the finest tuxedo in the galaxy, how could I resist?

Sure, it wasn't a romantic spot, but our hangers haven't been used in ages, so it'd work for a private spot to get away for the night.

Panther leaned his head back, a tantalizing smirk dimpled his rosy cheeks. He extended his hand out like a graceful reach through the fiery wreckage of a of my Wolfen. "May Panther take your hand?"

I chucked and shrugged. "Sure." I raised my hand by his before his beefy hands enveloped mine and eased me towards him until he twirled me into his chest.

Our muzzles rested an inch away while his sultry, fresh breath brushed against my fur like a mild spring breeze.

And here I thought _I _was suppose to be the smooth one.

Panther's firm chest brushed against mine until he lapped his free hand behind my waist and snuggled me.

"I'm waiting, big guy." I grinned.

"Just wait, my sweet rose." Panther nuzzled his nose against mine before he rocked me side to side.

My cheeks burned as I clasped my lips.

Never understood courtship, seems like a waste of time but it's something he loves and if the loveable idiot enjoys it, then it works for me. Besides:

It's...hell, it's nice when he shows his deep devotion and fervent love.

Panther's eyes locked with mine before we stepped in circles.

"Are we going to dance or just walk?"

"The slower we go, the more I can spend time with you." Panther squeezed my hand, his soft paw pad compressed against my rugged one.

"Tsh." I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I'd rather spend it in bed."

Panther chuckled. "Flattering, but..." He pecked my lips with his. "It's more about love than sex." He rubbed his black soft nose against my wet one.

"Tah, everything I do with you." My muzzle rested an inch from his while I seized his breath. "Is love making."

A faint hue of red beneath his ebony fur, the shade of space. I know he craves me.

"Got nothing to say?" I leaned forward while he arched his chest back.

Panther's ear twitched.

He never could think on his fe-

He turned the tables and shoved me forward before he spun me and caught me in his arms in a blink of an eye: he cornered me. "Of course my sweet rose." He paused. "For you've captivated Panther's heart." Panther pecked his lips against mine over and over again.

My thoughts clouded while an adoration as intoxicating as the sweet embrace of liquor cradled my heart.

Even space pirates crave companionship.

I panted to catch my breath.

"Shall we slow dance?"

"Slow, na."

"Oh?"

"We're going to tango."

Panther chuckled. "Panther th-"

"Na, bitch." I shoved him forward while I stood upright. "We're dancing."

He stared at me, his yellow eyes, ones I could never look away form, rounded.

"What?" I upturned my nose.

"Ha...Panther is a bit so-"

"Think I can't?"

Panther blinked.

"Come on."

"Hmm, Panther wants to take it slow."

I jabbed my claw in his chest. "You wanted to dance, we're fucking dancing."

No reply.

"What? Scared." I flashed a sliver of my fangs.

Panther shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

I snatched his hands. "Let's."

He sighed. "Very well, Panther will lead then." Panther lifted my right hand in the air while he rested his hand on my shoulder as I rested mine on his chest.

"I'm waiting."

"Do you remember the steps?"

"Tsh, it's nothing compared to starting a ship."

"You fell last time." Panther smirked, I wanted to claw it off of his smug face.

"Cuz you rushed me." I furrowed my snout as my ears pinned to my head.

"It's three steps back."

"You said two!"

Panther huffed. "Do three, my sweet rose."

"I _know_."

He stepped forward.

I stepped back on the tip of my toe.

We repeated it twice as Panther eased me forward until I took the driver seat and stepped forward while Panther extended his leg back until...

The tip of my boot crashed into his shin.

Panther winced and hissed in pain.

"Suck it up." I nudged him forward but he didn't budge.

He stared at me, his brows parted and jaw hung. His hurt expression pierced my heart.

I released my grasp and sighed. If there's one thing I need to work on, it's being less of an ass. "You...ugh, okay?"

"Nothing more than a scratch."

I narrowed my eye and crossed my arms. "Sure."

"Panther is fine, now, shall we?" Panther squeezed my arm.

"Why don't we..." I shrugged. "Slow dance or some bullshit like that."

His warm smile caressed my heart. "Panther would love that."

"But." I raised my hand. "We're thrashing next time."

"Isn't that all the time, my sweet rose?"

My cheeks burned as I snarled.

He hummed. "Looks like Panther has your tongue." Panther slid his finger up my neck to my chin and scratched it.

"Keep acting smart, see what happens." I grinned.

"Oh?" Panther inched his muzzle in front of mine.

Our eyes locked.

I peered into the mesmerizing iris like a black hole in a nebula.

"What would you do to Panther?"

"I'll make you howl throughout the night." My outstretched grin dimpled my cheek.

Panther chuckled before he hummed. "My sweet rose, it's about passion, not lust."

"Doubt it." I crossed my arms and tilted my head back.

"It's always been about love."

"Tsh, everyone is after something." I shrugged.

"What Panther is after is here." Panther rested his hand on my fluttering heart.

"Yeah right."

"Trust Panther like Panther trust you." He leaned forward, an inch from my muzzle.

I stepped back. "Then what is it?"

"It's you, love."

"Mhm."

"Ah, Panther knows what you desire." Panther rested his hands on my shoulder and massaged them. "You want to hear what Panther loves, no?"

I shrugged.

"Panther loves you for your fiery passion, how you never give up." His eyes refused to budge from mine. "Your stern in your beliefs, staying true to who you are." He paused. "And no matter what, you've always landed on your feet."

"Hmm."

"My sweet rose, what's troubling you?" Panther wrapped his arms around me as he snuggled his chest against my arms while his soothing warmth blanketed my encroaching thoughts.

My ear flicked. "You know damn well what is."

Panther blinked. "Is it..." His jaw hung before he clasped it. "The dance?"

"Come on."

"Panther doesn't understand."

I shoved him away. "What do you think all this is?"

"An act of love, yes?"

"Don't bullshit." I rapped my foot against the ground as my fur stood.

Panther stared at me lost.

"It's all about sex."

"No...?"

"That's the whole point, come on."

"Panther is not about sex." He rested his palm over his heart. "Panther is about love."

"Then why do all this?"

"To show my love."

I huffed and turned away while I crossed my arms.

Panther rested his hand on my shoulder. "Do tell Panther what you think of this?"

I shrugged.

"Wolf, please." Panther squeezed my shoulder. His pained eyes met my leery one.

"Everyone is after something." I sighed. "And when it comes to me, it's the damn thing between my legs."

"Do you think Panther is?"

I twitched my nose.

"Do you think Panther is after that?"

It's hard to tell what people are after when they've ripped your heart out.

My eye met his before they locked until his trailed away.

"Do you think Panther is that sleazy?"

I pursed my lips, doubt clotted my throat.

"...Wolf...?"

"No."

"No, what?"

"It's not you, idiot." I crossed my arms while my tail tucked between my legs.

Panther's lips wilted.

I sighed. "I didn't mean to call you that."

A faint smile stretched along his muzzle. "I know."

I shifted in place. "You've...heard the rumors?"

Panther nodded.

My blood seethed as ire surged through my veins. My muzzle crinkled while I snarled before it ebbed and my ears slanted. My stomach knotted as crippling dread snaked through my mind.

Silence.

"Fuck." I sighed.

"My sweet rose, do you think Panther cared because of that?"

"...Can't tell..."

"Then how about Panther shows you his love." Panther coasted his hand towards my chin and tilted my head up before he eased his muzzle by mine and embraced my lips:

Panther stole my heart like the smoothest pirate in the universe.

The intrusive thoughts hushed as Panther's soothing voice melted my heart.

"We'll take it slow, no sex, and Panther will pour his heart out to show you his love."

I chuckled. "Love not a one way street."

"Oh?"

"Remember, I'm always on _top_, even when it comes to love." I grinned.

Panther blushed as my heart skipped.

I glided my claw along his chest, his neck, and rested it at the tip of his chin while I lifted his head up. "Now about that dance, big guy."

He smiled. "Shall we take it slow?"

Scratching his chin, I grinned. "Let's."

Panther clutched my hand, our fingers laced together while our hands compressed. He lapped his arm behind me while I did the same. Our beating chest snuggled together and we swayed our bodies in synchronization.

That's when I knew I loved him because Panther loves me for me. It's not what I have, it's not what I do, it's me. And that's what I love him for with how sweet he is, how patient he is with my bullshit, and his undying loyalty but most of all:

It's because he's a loveable goofball.


End file.
